HoneyMoon
by Quatermass
Summary: (One-shot!) The honeymoon of Harry and Ginny Potter was always going to be special, magical, and out of this world. What better place to have it than the Moon itself?


**FOREWORD**

 _It's odd how ideas sometimes just come from nowhere. This was one of them. For some reason, I was thinking of Magical Britain's ignorance of Muggle technology and achievements, and I had this impish notion that more than a few of Britain's lunar landing sceptics would be the wizards (incidentally, I do believe man landed on the Moon, and I don't want to hear any sceptics spouting opinions to the contrary in any reviews). From there, it somehow developed into what will be my one and only (in all likelihood) exercise in Harry/Ginny shipping, involving a very odd honeymoon, and my third pure Harry Potter fanfic._

 _In all of my stories, I have shipped Harry with characters other than Ginny, if only because I find Ginny somewhat boring as a character. When it comes to characters from Harry Potter canon, I tend to prefer Hermione, Luna, or even Fleur (the latter being the ship in my only other to-date pure Harry Potter fanfics,_ In Spite of Obstinate Men _and_ In Spite of Appearances _). Because I mainly write Harry Potter crossovers, I frequently pair Harry with characters from another franchise entirely. But I thought, as an experiment, I would do the canon pairing, in what should be a sweet, interesting, belated Valentine's Day story._

 _A quick search on this website turned up precisely one fic with a not dissimilar premise,_ The MOON! _by KscoElak. Sadly, I cannot recommend it. I also thought of calling this_ Fly Me to the Moon _, but I already have a Borderlands fanfic by that title, and there are a ridiculous amount of others with that title._

 _Anyway, time for the usual disclaimers. Firstly, there will be spoilers for Harry Potter. I mean, it's set after the events of_ The Deathly Hallows _._

 _Secondly, I will be annotating this quite heavily. No bellyaching allowed._

 _Thirdly, due to language and sexual references (though I won't be writing any explicit lemons), this is an M-rated work. You have been warned._

 _Finally, the following is a fan-written work. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and other rights holders. Please support the official release. Otherwise, you'll be sent on a one-way Portkey trip to the Moon…without spacesuit or spells to help you breathe…_

* * *

 **HoneyMoon**

It was, without a doubt, the wedding of the century, though neither Harry Potter nor Ginevra 'Ginny' Potter ( _née_ Weasley) actually wanted it that way. But such things were inevitable, more or less, where the Boy Who Lived was concerned. To Ginny, it was a dream come true, given how she had grown up infatuated with Harry. It was a good thing she had grown up even more, and began to see the true boy behind the bombastic legends Harry had no part in shaping. Their romance wasn't quite a fairytale, but in the end, it ended up pretty damn well anyway.

They tried to keep invitations to a minimum, to family and friends, but more than a few people (including one Rita Skeeter and other reporters, as well as fanboys and fangirls of Magical Britain) invited themselves. The reporters were rather annoyed that Harry and Ginny gave longtime friend Luna Lovegood exclusive access to the wedding. Sales of _The Quibbler_ went through the roof because of the article on the wedding, with exclusive pictures.

Once all that mess was over, Harry and Ginny began putting into motion their plans for a secret honeymoon. It had started with a conversation between Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, the other Weasleys, and Luna some months ago. An argument developed about whether man, or rather, Muggles, had landed on the Moon. Harry, Hermione (of course), Luna, Bill and Fleur believed that this had happened. Most of the other Weasleys believed otherwise, though Arthur was less disbelieving and merely undergoing a sort of mental BSOD at the thought of Muggles making it to the Moon. Ginny, being the rambunctious, adventurous sort, asked Hermione whether it was possible for a wizard to head to the Moon. Hermione took that as a challenge. And Harry decided to offer Ginny the honeymoon of a lifetime: a HoneyMoon on the Moon.

Hermione rose to the challenge. What was astonishing was that she did all of this in her spare time. Of course, one of the more vital problems was how to deal with the lack of air on the Moon, but a Bubble-Head Charm, modified so that the body was completely covered, solved that problem, as it constantly refreshed the oxygen within its field. Radiation shielding was also surprisingly easy, as Hermione had thought about this while studying shield charms of varying kinds. Cooling charms would help against heat retention, a problem in a vacuum (despite the popular perception of space being cold), and another spell allowed them to speak to each other in a vacuum. These spells would be permanently cast onto special rings that they could wear without having to worry about renewing the spells. A magical tent was charmed to hold in an atmosphere, as well as shield from radiation. Finally, pairs of sunglasses (with Harry's matched to his prescription) would help against the glare of sunlight.

The main problem was actually getting to the Moon, a dangerous and complicated-enough process when it was being done with Muggle technology. After all, rockets were basically controlled explosions used to thrust a relatively small mass out of Earth's gravity. It was actually Luna who got the answer, and she and Hermione collaborated on a rather complicated process involving a Portkey, a laser, and a lot of very intricate spells. Hermione volunteered to test it out, along with her other spells (using the special ring), and had spent the best part of an hour on the Moon, being the first woman to walk on its surface, even though her name would never enter the history books (much to her mild chagrin). She came back with a handful of lunar soil and a number of photos, including what she would call in later years her 'lunar wizard selfies'. She even found out that a broom could work on the Moon, and it was decided that Harry and Ginny would use that to see the sights, in case future astronauts came around and saw what looked like normal shoeprints near where Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin once walked. That, and lunar regolith was hard to deal with, and it wasn't stuff you wanted to be breathing.

After the wedding, Harry and Ginny donned said rings (right next to their wedding rings), took the tent and a bag of supplies, along with their broomsticks, and used the Portkey to head to the Moon.

* * *

As they arrived, stumbling slightly, they began to look around the landscape in awe, Ginny more so than Harry. Harry, after all, had seen photos and footage of the Apollo landings. But even he gaped in wonder at what Buzz Aldrin called the 'magnificent desolation' of the lunar surface. The grey dust of the lunar regolith, the star-filled darkness above, and there, shining in the sky, was…

"Is that the Earth?" Ginny whispered in awe.

Harry nodded silently, as they looked at the blue, white, green and brown orb in the sky. Silence reigned, the heavy silence of the vacuum of space, broken only by the quiet sound of their breathing. Until Ginny put her arm around Harry's waist, and, drawing him close, whispered, "I'm loving this honeymoon already."

* * *

Their first item of business was to head to the Apollo 11 landing site. They mounted their respective broomsticks, and made their way. Hermione had done a little bit of scouting ahead, and had told them (and showed them a couple of photos) what landmarks to look out for.

Eventually, they came across it. The bottom half of the Lunar Module, squatting like some golden spider with only four legs, and the American flag, the colours mostly bleached thanks to decades of sunlight.

"So, Muggles made these things and left them here?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "They left the bottom half of the Lunar Module, the thing they used to land on the Moon, as well as the flag, and other things." Harry, remembering something he had read about in a book, flew on his own broomstick over to it, and found the plaque mounted on the leg of the Lunar Module. "Here, have a look."

Ginny did so. On the plaque were two views of the Earth, below which was written, _Here men from the planet Earth first set foot upon the Moon, July 1969, AD. We came in peace for all mankind_. Below this were four signatures, three of which were those of the astronauts in the mission, Neil Armstrong, Edwin 'Buzz' Aldrin, and Michael Collins, the latter of whom didn't actually set foot on the Moon. The fourth was Richard Nixon, the then-President of the United States of America.

Ginny shook her head. "Muggles got here. And, what, thirty-four years ago(1)?"

Harry nodded. "Not just Muggles, Ginny. They came here in peace for _all_ mankind. Even if they didn't know about wizards and witches, they did it for us too."

"And those footprints," she murmured, looking back where the two astronauts had loped about on the lunar surface. "Over three decades, and they're still here."

"Hermione told me it's because one, there's no atmosphere to blow anything away, and two, lunar soil is very rough. The grains are jagged because of no erosion, and so stick together more easily." He peered at the soil. "We should get some back. Luna actually tested the soil Hermione brought back, and it could be a very potent component for some rituals, apparently."

Ginny looked at him, and said, "We're here for a honeymoon, you know."

Harry laughed a little. Trust Ginny to keep her mind on the more important matters…

* * *

After a little more exploration, and more than a few photographs, they went back to their own landing site, such as it was, and set up the tent. Ginny looked out across the lunar landscape from the opening of the tent as Harry cooked their dinner, especially at the Earth hanging in the sky. "It seems so…small from here, doesn't it?" Ginny asked. "I mean, the world is so big, but from here…it looks like I can reach out and grab it."

Harry nodded. "It is, isn't it?"

Ginny nodded back. "Luna once told me that it was a mistake to think we're at the centre of the universe, that we're just a small raft of green and blue hanging in the darkness. Now I think I see where she's coming from. I thought she was, well, just being Luna."

"Luna sees more than you'd think," Harry remarked.

Ginny chuckled softly. "That she does. I'm still getting used to Luna, well, being Luna, and I'm her oldest friend." She looked once more out at the landscape. "I had dreams about this before. I mean, about our honeymoon," she admitted, blushing slightly. "I knew it would be magical in more ways than one. But I never believed that we would have it here, on the Moon. I thought of maybe someplace tropical or exotic. Okay, the Moon's a dusty desert with no air, but…it's the _Moon!_ Only…how many people have walked on its surface again?"

"Besides you, me, and Hermione? Twelve people, all men. Hermione told me. And of those twelve, nine are still alive," Harry said(2).

"Well, you and I make fourteen and fifteen," Ginny said. "And, well…we're doing a first anyway, aren't we? The first honeymoon on the Moon."

Harry smirked. "And another first, for that matter, eh?"

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, I guess. The first people to sleep with each other on the Moon. If…if we get a child out of this…how are they going to believe that we conceived them on the Moon?"

"We'll have to get Luna and Hermione to back us up," Harry said. After a moment's thought, he said, "Well, Hermione, anyway. Not so sure about how credible Luna would be…"

* * *

Wizarding tents are often the size of a small house, and often have the same amenities, like showers, toilets, a kitchen, and beds. Having had a light dinner, and having had their respective showers, they were soon in bed. Both of them were understandably nervous. They had been intimate before, but never as far as actual full-on sex. If either of them knew of the baseball metaphors used for sex, they had gotten to third base by this point in their relationship.

But after some hesitant fumbles and caresses, their respective confidences grew, and with it, so did their desire and lust. Indeed, most of the following three days was spent mostly in bed, Harry and Ginny finding pleasure in each other. Their lovemaking actually strengthened the bond between them, giving them a confidence to hold their partners closer. At one point, they even laid out a blanket just outside the tent, and made love on the surface of the Moon. Still wearing the charmed rings, of course.

By the time the honeymoon was over, they were both more than a little tired, but also very happy with themselves. And they had plenty of photos to bring back for Ron and Hermione…though not of their carnal acts, obviously.

But most importantly of all, their bond had grown stronger. And it would continue to do so as their lives went on…

* * *

As it turned out, their first child, James Sirius, didn't believe them when they told him where he had been conceived (in a somewhat suicidal move for his mental wellbeing, he had asked out of curiosity). Even when he saw the pictures of Harry and Ginny on the Moon, he didn't believe. About them conceiving him there, anyway.

But that was okay, as far as Harry and Ginny were concerned. Nothing and nobody could take away the memory of those days where they took a honeymoon to the Moon. Those days they spent there would become amongst their most treasured of memories, amongst so many others worth remembering. The Moon was a place that, despite its desolation, held a certain magic of its own. This they knew. And they had taken some of that magic back home to Earth with themselves…

 **THE END**

 **STORY ANNOTATIONS:**

 **Not much to say here, beyond this being a pretty weird idea that came to me all of a sudden. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I could only really write the sex scenes at one remove (I'm not sure I could do a more detailed one), so if you hoped for something different, well, hope it wasn't too awkward.**

 **1\. According to the Harry Potter Wiki, Ginny married Harry in either 2002 or 2003. I decided to go with the latter for this work.**

 **2\. This was true as of 2003, when this story was set. Sadly, two more of them, Neil Armstrong and Edgar Mitchell, died since then, as of writing this story.**


End file.
